Hotel Paper
by LyG4ever
Summary: SEQUEL TO 'AUTOBIOGRAPHY'. Lizzie thinks about old Christmas times, while Tammy goes out on her first date. FINISHED! WRITTEN BY LGFEVER AND LYG4EVER.
1. Are You Happy Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Are You Happy Now?' belongs to Michelle Branch. **

Chapter 1. Are You Happy Now?

Lizzie sighed lowly, placing her arms around herself. It was another rainy day and she was stuck at her parents' house. Jo appeared and sat next to her daughter, rubbing her arms.  
"Hi, sweetie. Why are you so unhappy?" Jo gently asked. Lizzie sighed again and shook her head.

"I have no freakin' idea, mom. I wish I could be happy, but... something doesn't feel right," Lizzie said.

"Did you happen to hear about that record deal?" Jo said. Lizzie nodded slowly and brushed a blonde strand of her hair away from her face. "What is it, honey?"

"Mom... If I want this, I'll have to take a risk," Lizzie replied, her eyes glowing at the thought. "I'd have to get away from HillRidge for a while... I need to go somewhere else, like a big city" Jo studied her face closely.

"Do you really want this?" Jo whispered. Lizzie nodded again, locking their eyes.

"More than anything in the world, mom. This could be 'It'. My time. My chance," she whispered back. Jo caressed her child's cheek slowly.

"Well, honey... as much as it hurts me, I'm gonna have to let you go. You have to follow your dream," Jo stated. Lizzie looked at her with teary eyes.

"Thanks, mom," Lizzie said, tears making their way down her face. Jo nodded and wiped them off, while they hugged tightly. "I love you"

"I love you too, sweetie. Now, go. You have to pack, get your ticket... all," Jo said. Lizzie smiled and nodded, wiping the tears off.

"Thank you," Lizzie replied, rushing out. Jo watched as her daughter ran under the pouring rain and a tiny smile appeared in her face, then she shook her head slowly.

···················································································································································

"I just can't believe now you're leaving," Bella said, shaking her head. Jo gave her daughter a look. "What? Mom, I wanna spend, at least, a week with my whole family!"

"Bella, I've got my dreams too, okay?" Lizzie said. "Why do you always get to be the one who has it all? You got to go to England for years! Why can't I do as I want to?"

"Liz, you've got a point there," Matt said. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Shut up, dweeb," Bella muttered. Lizzie finished eating her food and got up quickly.

"Leaving already? So soon?" Jo asked. Lizzie nodded and brushed her bangs away from her face.

"Yeah, mom. I got myself an early flight... I can't let this opportunity fly away from me," Lizzie said. Bella continued looking down, a little anger in her eyes. Lizzie sighed. "Okay, I'm gonna go," she announced. "Bye to all, I hope to see you again soon" Lizzie walked to the door and out, then Bella got up and followed her. "Bella?"

"Listen, I can't resign to this. Lizzie, you're great at what you do. I guess I was just jealous because you always seem to get more stuff than I do..." Bella said. "I'm always seeking for adventures, but they always seem to find you" Lizzie smirked and shook her head sadly.

"I make things happen, Bell. I can't just sit down and watch it all slip away... I just needed that little push you're all giving me," Lizzie said. The two sisters hugged tightly. "You're the special one, girl" Bella shook her head.

"Nope, you are. You've got the charms," Bella replied. Lizzie smiled. "Good luck. I love you, sis"

"I love you too. Bye," Lizzie whispered, rushing to her car.

···················································································································································

Lizzie looked around in her new apartment, a little sad. She had gotten a room in one of those tall buildings she had always dreamed of. The contract she had been offered was still standing, so she was going to start working the next morning. She already had a busy schedule and wasn't going to get a lot of those 'break out time' she loved. Lizzie looked around again and picked up her cordless phone, walking to her balcony.  
"Hey, mom!" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

···

"Don't you find it a little strange... without Lizzie here?" Gordo suddenly asked. Bella shrugged. She had been missing her other half since they had last said goodbye.

"I bet she'll be having the time of her life. It's on her," Bella said. Gordo nodded slowly.

"Aren't you afraid she might turn famous and forget all about us?" he continued. She felt tears forming in her eyes, but shook her head. "Are you okay?"

"Gordo, I cannot stand that thought! I kept pushing it away and away!" she cried. He wrapped her into a tight hug gently as she sobbed against his chest. The phone rang suddenly and he picked it up, then smiled and handed it to her. "What? Who is it?"

"Someone who's missing you as much as you're missing her. I'll be in the other room," he whispered. Bella wiped off some tears and snuggled with a cushion on the couch, while hearing her sister's soothing voice on the other line. Gordo walked into the attic and looked around sadly. They hadn't talked about that day at the beach yet, and he was afraid she would hate him if he brought the subject up. What was there to do? Only wait.

End of chapter.

_"Now, don't just walk away  
Pretending everything's ok  
And you don't care about me  
And I know there's just no use  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah _

_Could you look me in the eye  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now?_

_You took all there was to take,  
And left me with an empty plate  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
And I am givin' up this game  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,_

_Could you look me in the eye?  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
Are you happy now?  
Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah._

_Do you really have everything you want?  
You can't ever give somethin' you ain't got  
You can't run away from yourself_

_Could you look me in the eye?  
and tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah  
come on, tell it to my face or have i been replaced,  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
are you happy now?_

_Would you look me in the eye?  
Could you look me in the eye?  
I've had all that I can take  
I'm not about to break  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
Are you happy now?"_

**AN: I'm sorry the song didn't totally fit with the chapter, butwe were going to use Kelly Clarkson's "Breakaway" Cd, thenwe decided on this one...  
AN2: I'M 1 YEAR OLD IN FAN FICTION!  
Wow, it's a huge event for me... I wanted to have 50 stories by now, but I'm still pretty close!  
AN3: We're planning on updating, at least, once a week. Wait for the next chapter! **

Luv y'all,  
LyG4ever.


	2. Find My Way Back Harder Everyday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Harder Everyday' belongs to Ashlee Simpson and 'Find My Way Back' to Michelle Branch. **

Chapter 2. Find My Way Back

Lizzie looked over at her clock and sighed. She was still working on her lyrics, but couldn't get through it easily, as she did back home. She took another glance at the clock and left her notebook on the floor, getting up. She released her hair from the bun it was in and walked to the kitchen, only to grab the number of a Chinese Food Delivery. 30 minutes later, she dug through her little box with the sticks, bored. She looked at the phone and sat next to it, back on the floor.  
···················································································································································  
Gordo walked into his department and played the messages on his recording machine. There was one from his mother (reminding him their dinner that night) and another one, from Lizzie.  
"Hey, it's Lizzie… I don't know, I guess I'm a little homesick. Can you guys call me back? I'll go face the recording set tomorrow… it's kinda scary. I just need to know I'll have you there, backing me up," she said. Gordo sighed and closed his eyes. "Anyway, call me!" He sat on his couch, head buried on his hands. Calling her? That would only make everything harder. Bella walked in and looked at him, fixing her dark hair with a hair clip.

"Gordo, are you ready? Your parents are waiting," Bella said, placing a necklace around her neck. He nodded slowly and walked to his room, changing his worn-out jeans for a nice pair of pants.

"Yep, let's go," he said. Bella nodded and they started heading out.

"I forgot, are there any messages?" she asked. Gordo bit his lip and shook his head.

"Nope," he replied, sliding his arm around her waist. She rested her head on his shoulder as they walked out.  
···················································································································································  
Lizzie heard the phone ringing and reached for it with her hand, sleepy, then turned on the light.  
"2 am?" she groaned. "Uhm, hello?"

"Sorry! Wrong number!" a female voice said, hanging up quickly. Lizzie groaned again and hung up as well, brushing her bangs away from her face. She sat down, her back against the couch and looked around. The phone hadn't rang through the whole night, that was for sure. Why hadn't he called? She could've really used his support. She got up and headed to the kitchen again, making some coffee. 4 hours later, she was still up. She had already taken a shower and changed into plaid jeans and a blue and white long-sleeved t-shirt. Her hair was straight (natural) and in a high ponytail. She had a box filled with his stuff, which she had brought along, stashed near the door. She had to take it out. Sighing again, she grabbed her keys and headed out. It was her time.  
···  
"Are you ready for this?" they asked. Lizzie, putting on her earphones, took a deep breath and nodded. She had to shine now.  
_"Well it's 9pm and you still haven't called me back  
And if I try again I think you'll feel like you under attack  
I don't think I can take it I don't think I can make it  
I just want this to go away _

_Trying to be someone that you know you're not  
It gets harder everyday  
All the lonely days  
There's no one left to love  
You wish life would go away_

_Now it's 2am and I'm pacing around on the floor  
I wait for you to come home but you never come walk through that door  
Now I'm trying to fake it I just can't seem to shake it  
I just want this to go away_

_Trying to be someone that you know you're not  
It gets harder everyday  
All the lonely days  
There's no one left to love  
You wish life would go away  
You wish life would go away_

_I know one day I'll get through this  
I know one day we'll be done  
I know one day I'll find a way  
To see you_

_Now it's 6am and I smashed all the you left behind  
I gotta throw this away these things that'll never be mine_

_Trying to be someone that you know you're not  
It gets harder everyday  
All the lonely days  
There's no one left to love  
You wish life would go away_

_Trying to be someone that you know you're not  
It gets harder everyday  
It gets harder everyday,"_ Lizzie sang. They all clapped and she smiled shyly, taking the earphones off.

"Totally a pro," her band mate, Jay, said. He gave Lizzie and admiring look and she smiled at him.

"You rock!" the only girl from the band, Callie, agreed. The girls high fived. Callie tossed her thin long straight brown hair behind her shoulders and looked over at the last member, Ryan. Her green eyes glowed as he nodded.

"So, got any plans for the day?" Jay asked, while unplugging his guitar. Lizzie shook her head. "Awww, how come?"

"Well, I'm pretty much new in this city," Lizzie said. Callie nodded.

"We were all going out for some drinks. Wanna come?" Callie asked. Lizzie nodded as well and Callie grinned widely, hitting her drums with the sticks. "Great! I'm glad I found another girl to hang out with"

"We always seem to scare them away," Ryan said. Lizzie smiled and they all walked out.  
···················································································································································  
"Gordo? What's wrong?" Bella asked, concerned. He was sitting on the couch, the phone in his lap. "Expecting a call?" He looked up at her.

"Nope, not really. Have you heard from Lizzie?" he said. She shook her head and sat next to him.

"I was going to call her in a while. Wanna talk?" she said. He nodded slowly and she grabbed the phone, dialing Lizzie's cell phone.

"Omigosh! Stop it!" Lizzie's voice exclaimed, then they heard some laughter. "Hello?"

"Liz? It's Bella!" Bella said, trying to hear something from all that noise.

"Oh, hi Bella! How are you?" Lizzie asked.

"W-We're fine. And you?" Bella said.

"I'm so fine! Just chillin' with my band…" Lizzie said. Bella arched her eyebrows.

"I can't believe you just used that word!" Callie exclaimed. Lizzie laughed and Bella placed the phone a little away from her ear.

"You sound busy. Do you want me to call back?" she asked.

"Oh, no, please. They never call back," Lizzie said, dead serious. "I will call you tomorrow… after recording and the hung over"

"You've been recording?" Bella said, surprised, then shook her head. "Anyway, you'll tell me about it tomorrow. Take care!"

"I will! Tell Gordo I can't believe how much I cried over him," Lizzie replied. Bella shot Gordo a look and he shrugged. "Though… if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't be here right now. Later!" Lizzie hung up and Bella sat there, a confused look on her face, then shook her head again and got up.

"Did anything happen between you two?" she asked. Gordo shrugged.

"Not that I know of," he lied. Bella nodded and walked to the bathroom, turning on the shower, as Gordo sighed.  
···  
Lizzie groaned. It was the 2nd time the phone woke her up, and she wasn't exactly in the best of the moods. She couldn't put up with too many drinks.  
"Hello?" she mumbled, her headache growing harder. "Who is this?"

"It's Gordo," his voice said. She sat up quickly and groaned again. "Hung over, right?"

"Yep. What's up?" she asked.

"I-What are you trying to do with me? You know what my feelings are," he said. She closed her eyes.

"Why did you call, Gordo? I can't take this again… it's too much to me. Why do you think I left?" she said.

"Lizzie, running away won't solve a thing!" he said. She frowned. She would've thrown daggers at him if he was close.

"I'm sorry, but… aren't you the same guy who left to London for College, thinking he couldn't face me and my sister?" she replied. "Gordo, you've gotta be freakin' kidding me"

"I-I can't give up on you so easily. You've been, and still are, my first love," he whispered. She bit her lip.

"And what about Isabella? Your girlfriend for over… 3 or 4 years and my sister, if you don't remember," she said. "Sorry, dude, you've lost me" She hung up quickly and tears welled up in her eyes, knowing she hadn't gotten anything.

End of chapter.

_"I used to get away with so much  
Now I can't get away  
I even thought that it was simple  
To say the things I wanted to say  
And you told me everything I wanted to hear  
And you sold me  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
I should know me  
And baby, you would think I knew better_

_Chorus:  
I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me_

_What if I said what I was thinking?  
What if that says too much?  
When everybody's got a reason  
I feel like giving up  
And you told me, everything I wanted to hear  
And you sold me  
Now I don't know how I should feel  
I should know me  
And baby, you would think I knew better_

_Chorus:  
I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me_

_Until you find your way back to me  
Oh, Until you find your way back to me_

_I used to get away with so much_

_Chorus:  
I'm finding my way back to you  
And everything I used to be  
And waiting is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me_

_And waitin' is all that I can do  
Until you find your way back to me_

_I used to get away with so much..." _

**AN: We're back! This feels so great! Special thanks to Cka3ka-13 and Hotchic12 for reviewing! You guys rock!  
Lots of love,  
LGFever. **

PS: Check my Profile! I finally made one!


	3. Empty Handed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Empty Handed' belongs to Michelle Branch. **

Chapter 3. Empty Handed

"Thanks a lot for taking me in with such short notice," Lizzie said, while carrying one of the many boxes upstairs. Bella, who was helping her, nodded. "I hope it's not a big deal to you. I truly didn't know there could be that many ants after not cleaning up for a while" She shuddered at the memory.

"Nope, not at all," Bella said, laughing. "It's gonna be fun having you around. You don't care you're in the attic, do you?" Lizzie shook her head quickly.

"I love it. It's more than I could ask for," Lizzie replied. Bella smiled and Lizzie's cell phone went off. "Sorry. Hello?"

"Hey there, you big star!" Callie's voice exclaimed. Lizzie smiled and Bella took is as her cue to leave. "We're all here!"

"Hey, you guys!" Lizzie said. "How's it going?"

"Awfully boring!" Ryan yelled. Lizzie smiled.

"We miss ya, Blondie," Jay's voice said. "When are ya comin' back?"

"Soon, I hope. I'm crashing at my sister's right now," Lizzie said.

"Well, this is not the same without you!" Callie replied. "I'm the only girl again!"

"And she is way too annoying," Ryan added. Lizzie heard a weird noise.

"Hey, this is Jay," his voice said. "Callie just hit Ryan on the head and he carried her downstairs" She smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm… I'm fine, I guess. I'm in the town I grew up in," Lizzie said. She sighed. "It sure does not feel like home. I miss New York"

"Do you miss us too?" he asked slowly. She smirked.

"You know I do, Jay," she said, knowing that wasn't what he wanted to hear. "…and I do miss you" They heard another weird noise and Callie's voice squeaking something. "I don't know. I just wanna get the hell away from here. I hate this freakin' town"

"…do as you feel like, Liz," he said. "We-I miss you. A lot" She smirked sadly and looked down, then heard a knock in her door and turned to it.

"It's okay if I call you guys later? There's someone knocking," she said.

"Totally. Think about it," he replied. She nodded and they hung up, as the door opened and Gordo walked in.

"Gordo?" Lizzie said, surprised, then shook her head. "What are you doing up here?"

"Well… I thought we hadn't talked in a while. Real talk," he said, sitting down across her. She gave him a look.  
···  
"Hello?" Jay said on his cell phone as he plugged his guitar.

"Jay? It's Lizzie. Can we talk?" she asked. Callie and Ryan exchanged looks. They had heard her voice and Jay had never tried to hide his feelings towards his beautiful blond haired friend. Jay frowned a little. He had sensed something else in her voice.

"Liz? Are you okay?" he asked. He heard her choking.

"No... not really," she confessed. "I-I really need to talk to you" Jay nodded slowly and walked out, trying to be alone.

"What is it, babe?" he whispered gently. She started sobbing.

"I need you, Jay... I can't be here on my own anymore!" she whispered back. He bit his lip, then nodded again.

"It's okay. I'm coming," he said.

"Wha-Where?" she asked, confused.

"I'm coming to see you. I won't leave you there alone," he firmly stated.

"B-But, Jay... you can't!" she exclaimed. "Your whole life is back there!"

"As far as I concern, you are my life," he said. She took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Okay? Don't try to stop me now, you couldn't. I'm gonna fix things with the guys, then I'll go right there"

"Th-Thanks, Jay," Lizzie muttered. He smiled.

"No problem, Blondie. See ya," Jay said, hanging up.

End of chapter.

_"Here I am take me  
It's easier to give in  
Some people mistake me  
They only hear what they want to hear  
If you're losing sleep  
Forgive me  
I just can't keep pretending_

_I'm packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be  
The only one who's drowning in their misery  
And I'll take that chance 'cause I just wanna breathe  
And I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed to be  
How it's supposed to be_

_There's a prism by the window  
It lets the light leak in  
I wish you would let me  
You feel the water but do you swim?  
And it's only me empty-handed  
With a childish grin and a camera_

_I'm packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be  
The only one who's drowning in their misery  
And I'll take that chance 'cause I just wanna breathe  
And I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed to be  
How it's supposed to be_

_la da da da_

_I'm packing my bags 'cause I don't wanna be  
The only one who's drowning in their misery  
And I'll take that chance 'cause I just wanna breathe  
And I won't look back and wonder how it's supposed to be  
How it's supposed to be_

_'Cause I'm packing my bags  
And I won't be back"_

**AN: I think this chapter was short and a bit of confusing...**

Cka3ka-13: Yeah, we don't like Gordo that much either!  
Hotchic12: I have the feeling EVERYBODY is going toget up hurt...  
Nick: Thanx a lot! It's so nice to ahve you guys always supporting me!

AN2: Not much to say, really. This story could go anywhere from now on... We've got a few ideas, but we've only written til chapter 4 so far. Luv ya!  
LyG4ever.


	4. Tuesday Morning

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Tuesday Morning' belongs to Michelle Branch. **

Chapter 4. Tuesday Morning

Lizzie rested her head on Jay's arm slowly as he drove away from the movies. He gazed at her face and smiled. He kissed her forehead gently and brushed some bangs away from her eyes.  
"Thanks..." Lizzie said. He nodded and turned left on a street, parking in front of Gordo and Bella's house. She looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked, as she looked down.

"I don't wanna be alone tonight," she whispered. He nodded again and started the car again, driving to his department.  
···  
Lizzie and Jay had walked down New York streets, holding hands. Her head was resting on his shoulder and she was looking at the gray sky. She had felt a knot in her stomach when they had say goodbye on her last day there. His own heart had shattered that day. He had looked up at the gray sky also, thinking it was just a reflection of his heart.  
···  
Jay led Lizzie to his room slowly, looking at her.  
"I'm sorry I took you here, but here's the only place with a Tv," he explained. She nodded and they both lied down on the bed, looking at the small screen. She giggled along with the show and he couldn't help but to gaze at her constantly. There she was, lying next to himself on a bed, looking as stunningly sexy as ever and with the sweet scent from her skin and hair that drove him wild. It didn't go unnoticed by her his looks, but she didn't even know what to do. Usually, the old Lizzie would've just tried to flirt openly with him or show off a little more skin, but that wouldn't work with Jay's Australian charm. She finally decided to try it anyway and rubbed her leg against his, her eyes focused on the screen. He noticed but said nothing, in case it hadn't been anything. She untied her long hair and ran her hand through it. Her short jean pleated mini-skirt exposed a little more of her thighs, catching Jay's eye immediately. She smirked lightly and opened a button of her pink see-thru shirt discretely, allowing him to see part of her red lace bra. He gulped nervously and coughed, while she turned to him with her big, innocent eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked. He shook his head and she turned her eyes back to the screen. He bit his lip and placed his hands on both sides of her tiny waist suddenly, making her to turn, and kissed her. She smiled and ran her hands through his hair, kissing back. "Boy, are you slow?" He rolled on top of her immediately, kissing her fiercely Soon after that, they had removed their shirts and his jeans.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked. She nodded eagerly and he looked down at her long legs, as she, slowly, slid her skirt down.  
···  
Lizzie opened her eyes slowly. She had dreamt of waking up wrapped up by his muscular arms so many times that it didn't feel real anymore. Jay looked at her too. The same thing was happening to him, only that he couldn't believe his luck. Her cellphone went off suddenly and he grabbed it, giving it to her.  
"Thanks," she muttered. "Hello?"

"Lizzie? Omigosh, where are you?" Bella's voice inquired. "You didn't leave a note, or a message, or anything!" She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Look, Bella, not now, okay?" Lizzie said. "I'm not a little girl or your teenage daughter. Leave me alone" Lizzie hung up and looked at the time, sighing. Jay looked down at her and she smiled at him, receiving a peck on the lips. "Hey, you"

"Hey, baby," he said. "You slept well?" She smiled and nodded.

"First time in a long while," she replied, cuddling closer to him. "I think I'd like to have you as my pillow more often" He smirked and ran his hand through her blonder curls. They had spent the whole night just getting to know each other deeply than ever. She traced his abs slowly with her fingers while he just stared at her beauty. She loved having those moments. He rolled on top of her slowly, his arms on each of her sides, and kissed her gently. She returned it immediately and they pulled apart a few moments later. "You wanna go get breakfast... or lunch?" He smirked and kissed her again.

"I think the second one'll be better," he whispered, while she giggled and let him drag her undercovers.

End of chapter.

_"I remember stormy weather  
The way the sky looks when it's cold  
And you were with me  
Content with walking  
So unaware of the world_

_Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna feel alone  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna go  
Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
I was finding out  
Who you are_

_I took your picture  
While you were sleeping  
And then I paced around the room  
If I had known then  
That these things happen  
Would they have happened with you?_

_Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna feel alone  
Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna go  
Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
I was finding out  
Who I was_

_And if you turned around to see me and I was gone  
You should have looked outside your window  
'Cause the sun was coming up  
The sun was coming up_

_Please don't drive me home tonight  
'Cause I don't wanna feel alone  
Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
We were finding out  
Who we are  
Tuesday morning  
In the dark  
We were finding out  
Who we are  
Who we are  
Who we are  
Who we are" _

**AN: Okay, oficially shorter and the last chapter written so far. I'm sorry there's not much about Bella, but we're planning a huge plot for her...  
Sorry about the sudden rating change. We both truly liked Lizzie and Jay as a couple.  
Love,  
LGFever.**


	5. One Of These Days

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'One Of These Days' belongs to Michelle Branch and 'Change (accoustic version)' to Good Charlotte. I own Tammy McGuire!**

Chapter 5. One Of These Days

Lizzie remained silent, watching as Jay carried his bag around the station. He was trying hard not to look into her hurtful face.  
"I wish I could love you as much as you love me," she whispered. He nodded and wrapped her tiny body with his strong arms. "I know you need something more" He shook his head and placed his hands on her cheeks, staring into her eyes.

"You could never feel the same I feel about you, Blondie," he whispered back, caressing her cheeks. She looked down as tears welled up in her eyes. "Just... come back home when you're ready. We all miss you" She nodded and they hugged again. The bus pulled on the station and he looked at it, then sadly back at her. "I hope to see you soon" She nodded again.

"I hope so too. Bye, Jay," she said. He got into it and sat by a window, looking out at her. She waved at him until the bus was out of her sight. Sighing lowly, she wiped off some tears with the back of her hand. Why did it have to hurt so much?  
···  
Bella looked up from her book, sitting in her parent's living-room. Gordo, Matt and Sam were watching a baseball game and her mother was in the kitchen. She sighed lowly and covered her face with her hands. She dropped her book and went upstairs to her old room, lying down on her own bed. She felt sick of everything, pretending, being... Suddenly, she heard the front door being slammed and some quick footsteps on the stairs. Next thing she knew, the door was being opened and Lizzie was walking in, looking all teary-eyed. Bella wiped off her own tears and looked up at her younger sister, surprised.  
"Liz?" Bella whispered, welcoming her into her arms. Lizzie fell into them, tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"J-Jay left. He's back in New York," Lizzie whispered back, closing her eyes and burying her head in her sister's dark hair. Bella tightened the grip around the blonde.

"I'm sorry..." she said. Lizzie nodded, her eyes still closed. "What made him leave?" Lizzie sniffed and wiped off some tears with the back of her hand.

"He realized I couldn't love him as much as he loved me," she said, then smirked sadly. "How pathetic is that? This amazing guy is completely head-over-heels with me, and I can't return those feelings. The saddest of all is that he understood" Bella kissed her forehead gently.

"I am truly sorry, Liz-a-bee," Bella said. Lizzie smirked again, looking down. "He left pretty heart-broken, right?" Lizzie nodded.

"He just... kissed me on my forehead gently, just like... resigning," she replied. "It's the worst experience I've been through. I really cared about him, Bell. I really did" The two sisters held each other on a tight hug and their youngest sister, Tamara (14), opened the door. She was tall and had a slim figure, with long blonde straight hair and blue eyes.

"Girls? What's wrong?" she asked. Lizzie dryed the rest of her tears and held out her hand to her little sister.

"Nothing, Tam. Just heartbreak," Lizzie muttered. Tamara nodded and hugged her too. "Thanks" Tammy looked at her face and shook her head, brushing Lizzie's hair with her fingers.

"I don't get it. I thought you had it all back in New York, so... why'd you come back?" Tammy asked. Lizzie shrugged.

"Because I'm stupid, I guess," Lizzie replied. Bella smiled and shook her head.

"Love makes us that way," she remarked. Tammy opened wider her big blue eyes. "Okay, enough for one day. Let's get pretty and take Tammy out for shopping. 15 birthday right away!" The three girls got up and Bella and Tammy left Lizzie alone so she could clean up before going out.

Half an hour later, the three McGuire girls were chatting while eating something at a coffee house.  
"-and so Adam won't ask you out yet?" Lizzie asked, shaking her head. "Unbelievable" Bella nodded and Lizzie's cellphone rang, so she looked down at it. "Oh..."

"Maybe he just needs some time. Who is it, Liz?" Bella said, while Tammy took a sip of her cherry smoothie. Lizzie looked up at Bella, looking a little pale, and placed her cellphone on her ear.

"Hi, Jay," Lizzie said. Bella arched her eyebrows and motioned Tammy to get up. "Nope, I'm fine. Just... having a drink with my sisters. How 'bout you? How are the guys?" Bella glanced again at Lizzie. She looked so tiny, so... helpless. "Yeah, that'd be nice. Okay. Bye!" Lizzie hung up and Tammy looked at her. "Uhm, Jay said hi to you guys. Shall we go now?" Bella nodded.

"What happened?" Tammy asked, confused. Lizzie hesitated before replying.

"He said he pulled some strings before leaving and got me a little show around. One of his friends works at a club and he passed on my demo," Lizzie said. "Oh, and Ryan and Callie are officially dating. That's so cute they finally realized it"

"But..." Tammy started, until Bella gave her a look.

"When's your show, sis? At which club?" Bella asked. Lizzie smiled at her.

"Just near by. It's a small place, and I'll be performing tomorrow night," Lizzie said. "Gordo's about to pick us up, why don't you wait outside? I've got another call to make" Bella nodded and dragged her youngest sister outside, while Lizzie grabbed her cellphone again. "Jay? We need to talk..."

Gordo pulled up his car and smiled at Bella and Tammy, then looked around.  
"Where's Lizzie?" he asked. Tammy butted in.

"Inside. Talking to some 'Jay'," she said. Gordo nodded, frowning a little, and Lizzie walked back out. She smiled at all of them and they got in the car as he drove off.

End of chapter.

_"I didn't notice  
But I didn't care  
I tried being honest  
But that lead me nowhere  
I watched the station  
Saw the bus pulling through  
And I don't mind saying  
A part of me left with you _

_One of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
Cause that's where I'm home_

_Did I make you nervous?  
Did I ask for too much?  
Was I not deserving one second of your touch?_

_One of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you  
I hope and I pray  
Waiting to find a way back to you  
Cause that's where I'm home_

_What would you do if I could have you?  
Oh if I could  
I'd let you feel everything I'm thinking  
Wouldn't that be nice?_

_One of these days  
I won't be afraid of staying with you"_

**AN: Yoo-hoo! We did it! Out of nowhere, (almost) 2 chapters written! I hope you guys like this...  
We're introducing Tammy McGuire, the youngest of the McGuire clan. I know she's a bit random, but trust me. **

Stormynights78613: Yeah, we're thinking again about the pairings in this story... we just happen to love Jay also! Thanx a lot 4 your amazing review!  
Hotchic12: We do too! Thanx for reviewing!

Cya!  
LyG4ever.


	6. Love Me Like That

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Love Me Like That' belongs to Michelle Branch, and 'Change' (accoustic version) to Good Charlotte.**

Chapter 6. Love Me Like That

"Honey, I think it's great you got yourself another show," Jo commented, while eating dinner. Lizzie nodded, though remained quiet. "How did you get it?"

"Uhm, a friend," Lizzie said. Bella looked at her, confused. Lizzie was never a quiet person. "Matt, pass me the salad" Matt did as told and a cellphone rang. Everybody looked at Lizzie as she grabbed it and walked to another room with a somber look.

"Sweetie, do you know what's wrong with her?" Jo asked. Bella shook her head.

"Nope, mom. Not this time," Bella muttered. Tammy looked up.

"Maybe it's about her guy!" Tammy said. Bella narrowed her eyes at her.

"Which guy?" Sam inquired. Bella rolled her eyes.

"That's Lizzie's bussiness," Bella said, then pointed to Tammy. "And you're a little bug. I'm so gonna kill you. May I be excused? I wanna have a word with Lizzie" Jo nodded and Bella got up, making faces at Tammy. She left her plate on the sink and walked up to their room slowly. She could still hear Lizzie talking.

"No. Okay, but I know it's not," Lizzie said. "I don't want to! Darn it, Australia!" She hung up her phone rudely and sat on her bed, holding herself. Bella knocked and walked in.

"Everything okay?" Bella asked. Lizzie sighed and nodded.

"Well, yeah. As long as nobody bugs me about it, I'll do fine," Lizzie said. Bella bit her lip. "Tammy spilled the beans? G-d, I still don't believe we're related. I guess I'll have to teach her some stuff" Bella smiled and looked down.

"Seriously. Is everything okay?" she insisted. Lizzie nodded again, clutching her fave stuffed pink pig, called Mr. Snuggles. "Do you need a ride anywhere? Gordo's gonna come up any minute" Lizzie looked around and shook her head.

"No, I'll better stay. I'll teach our little sister about discretion and keeping secrets... besides, Callie is coming to HillRidge for a day or two and I wanna show her... around," Lizzie said. Bella smirked.

"You mean the colored bench at the park and the Digital Bean? Boy, she'll have fun," Bella said. Lizzie smirked back and Bella hugged her tightly. "If you need anything, just call me, okay?" Lizzie nodded.

"Okay. Don't worry, I'll be out all night... and same goes for you. I know I saw you crying," Lizzie whispered. Bella nodded and Gordo opened the door.

"Sorry I interrupted your bonding moment. Shall we go? Nick was going to come over to watch the basketball game," Gordo said. Bella nodded, squeezed her sister's hand, and joined him. Lizzie gave them a little wave and they walked out, closing the door behind. Lizzie placed Mr. Snuggles under her chin, thinking, then turned her stereo on for not having to do it anymore.

"Do you think she'll be fine?" Gordo asked, opening his car door. They heard the blast of music and looked back at the house.

"I think not," Bella said, sighing, while stepping in.  
·  
Lizzie lied down on her bed, eyes open, and listened to the words of the song she had chosen.  
_"...and now I can't forget you,  
now I won't forget you.  
And you said... _

You can't change the way you feel.  
But you can't tell me this ain't real,  
cause this is real.  
And in the end this is all I got.  
So I'm gonna hold, gonna hold  
on and on and on and on and on."  
Her door opened and she looked to it to find Callie's head poking in.

"Hey, stranger!" Callie exclaimed. They hugged tightly. "I'm so sorry about you and Jay..." Lizzie shook her head.

"It's okay. I mean, I'll be okay. I have to," Lizzie replied. Callie shook her head and Lizzie turned off her stereo, sighing. "My bathroom's that way. You can take a shower if you want" Callie nodded.

"I'd love that. Flights are so darn exhausting!" Callie exclaimed, digging through her bag.

"Take your time," Lizzie said. "I'll be downstairs, on the living-room" Callie nodded again and walked into the bathroom, while Lizzie went down.  
···  
"Lizzie... he loves you, you know that," Callie said. Lizzie shook her head. "Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Because he said I couldn't love him back, okay?" Lizzie cried, covering her face with her hands. "I cried my heart out at that station. I'm dying to kiss, feel and smell him! G-d, Callie! You have no idea how much it hurt!" Callie hugged her tightly and Lizzie closed her eyes. "I do care about him, Cal. He wasn't like Gordo at all! I knew he wouldn't hurt me!" Callie nodded.

"I know. He's a great guy," Callie muttered. Lizzie wiped off a tear with the back of her hand. "And I think you have feelings for him also. He's not that forgettable at all and he leaves a strong impression" Lizzie huffed.

"I know that. I just... wished he'd see it too," she whispered, looking down. A small tear fell on the table and Lizzie wiped it off quickly, Callie without even noticing.

End of chapter.

_"Well you stole my heart  
And I'll get it back  
But look me in the eye babe  
Tell me why ya gonna love me like that  
Why ya gonna love me like that_

_Well I've walked this world  
Five times or more  
And after all this walking babe  
You still got me crawlin' on the floor  
crawlin' on the floor  
And I know this world keeps on turning  
Keeps me yearning_

_How can you turn and walk away  
Pretending everything's okay?  
How can you turn your back?  
Tell me why ya gonna love me like that  
why ya gonna love me like that?_

_Well I thought you'd listen  
But I'm shattered like broken glass  
Well I thought that we'd be different babe  
Yeah, I thought that we would last  
I thought that we would last  
And I know this world keeps on spinning  
Every minute that you're in it_

_How can you turn and walk away  
Pretending everything's okay?  
How can you turn your back?  
Tell me why ya gonna love me like that  
why ya gonna love me like that?_

_Love me or leave me baby but don't lead me on  
With loving like yours believe me I'm better off  
I'm better off alone  
Well I was your gypsy  
Throwing diamonds at your feet  
Drifted round you like a satellite  
Gave you everything you need  
Everything you need  
And I know this world keeps on turning  
Keeps me yearning and yearning_

_How can you turn and walk away  
Pretending everything's okay?  
How can you turn your back?  
Tell me why ya gonna love me like that  
why ya gonna love me like that?_

_How can you just break away  
Why can't you find the words to say  
Love is something you work at  
Tell me why ya gonna love me like that  
Why ya gonna love me like that  
How can you throw us away  
Look at what you lost today  
Now everything is shades of gray  
And now you're pushing me away  
Say all the things you want to say  
Thought we were going all the way  
Play all the games you wanna play  
Slowly we just fade away" _

**AN: Well, thanx a lot 4 reading, guys! Last week of school!  
Stormynights78613: Yay, thanx a lot! I'm glad u liked it! **

Luv y'all,  
LyG4ever.

PD: I added the AN, though this was LGFever's chapter!


	7. Desperately

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'I Should Have Said I Love You' belongs to Huckapoo, 'Put Your Heads On My Shoulder' to Good Charlotte and 'Desperately' is Michelle Branch's.**

Chapter 7. Desperately

Lizzie groaned, lying over her stomach on her bed. Tammy had decided to turn her own stereo as loud as possible, making her hungover feel even worse. Callie walked in and handed her a cup of coffee.  
"Thanks," Lizzie muttered. Callie nodded and walked over to her bag, zipping it up. Lizzie followed her movements by the corner of her eyes envyously.

"Okay, are you sure you don't want to come?" Callie asked for the gazillionth time. "I would really like to have you back there" Lizzie sighed and shook her head.

"I don't wanna face him, Cal. He hurt me way too much," Lizzie whispered. Callie sat on her side and sighed as well.

"Why do you think he did that? Liz, he was heartbroken. He had traveled just to be by your side, a-and you just shut him down," Callie whispered back. Lizzie nodded, tears appearing in her eyes. "When are you gonna tell me the whole story?" Lizzie swallowed hard and shook her head. Callie nodded, a little disappointed, and Tammy opened her bedroom door, the music blasting even louder.

_"Baby I should have said I love you  
I should have said that I do love you too  
Boy you know I was scared  
To say that I cared  
But I know I do  
I should have said I love you _

_I still feel your kiss on my lips  
I remember the sweet look in your eyes  
When you whispered the words "Baby, I love you"  
You know you froze me  
I was hit by surprise  
Why did I let you turn and walk out that door  
I know I'm not afraid anymore..."_ Lizzie shut her eyes closed.

"Tammy, turn that darn thing off!" she cried. Callie looked at her, surprised, and Tammy appeared on the doorframe.

"Well, I'm sorry you're mad at me because I told mom and dad about Jay!" Tammy exclaimed, before slamming her door. Lizzie broke down and Callie hugged her gently.

"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry... I didn't know," Callie said. Lizzie shook her head, refusing to face her.  
···················································································································································  
A while after sleeping together and Bella's call, Lizzie and Jay decided to get up for Christ sake. They had done enough cuddling for a week, though both were up for more. She was glad she had found someone like Jay, someone she could rely on. He was just as excited, knowing he had the woman he had fantasized about since they first met and spent weeks hopelessly flirting with.

"What are we doing?" Lizzie asked, amused, as Jay pulled her up by her hands. She was wearing a nice tiny orange sundress with spaghetti straps and a cowboy hat she had found among his stuff. He turned on his radio and led her to the center of the room, holding out his hand. She giggled and took it, placing her other on his shoulder. He placed his around her dreamy tiny waist and they danced slowly, their eyes locked with each other's.

_"put your heads on my shoulder  
hold me in your arms, baby  
squeeze me oh so tight and show me  
that you love me too _

_put your lips next to mine dear,  
won't you kiss me once so baby,  
just to kiss goodnight and maybe  
you and I will fall in love_

_people say  
that love is a game  
a game, you just can't win  
if there's a way I'll find it someday  
and then this fool will rush in_

_put your heads on my shoulder  
whisper in my ear baby  
words I wanna hear, tell me  
tell me that you love me too_

_put your heads on my shoulder  
whisper in my ear baby  
words I wanna hear please, baby  
put your heads on my shoulder"  
_Lizzie closed her eyes slowly and opened them up again, only to find Jay's fixed in herself. She placed her head on his shoulder, inhalling his smell and he lowered hisface a little. They kissed slowly and she stared into his eyes, which seemed to glow even more than usual.

"Baby, I love you," he whispered. She froze, surprised, and flushed, looking down.

"I-," she stuttered, knowing how truly difficult it was for herself to pronounce those words. She gazed into his eyes and stuttered again, breaking apart from his embrace.  
···················································································································································  
Lizzie closed her eyes, hurt by the memory, and got up suddenly. She knew it had felt like true love, something she hadn't quite felt while with Gordo in their last years.  
"Liz?" Callie said, confused. Lizzie looked at her, her eyes glowing, and grabbed her bag from under her bed. She filled it quickly with some of her clothes and looked again at her best friend.

"What are we waiting for?" Lizzie asked in a whisper. Callie smiled and got up as well. They headed downstairs, where a surprised Tammy was standing. Lizzie hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing?" Tammy asked. Lizzie smiled at her younger sister.

"Not missing out in true love, that's for sure," Lizzie whispered. Tammy nodded slowly. "I'm going to find Jay" The younger blonde took a deep breath.

"Look, Lizzie... I don't know if this helps you, but Jay truly loved you. I could tell by the look in his eyes when he dropped you off one night," Tammy whispered back. The sisters hugged again. "What am I supposed to tell mom and dad?"

"Tell them... that I went to make my dreams come true. They can only happen with one certain person by my side," Lizzie said. Tammy smiled as the older girls rushed out.  
···  
Sitting on the airplane as it landed, Lizzie turned to Callie.  
"What if I'm not making the right decision? What if he doesn't want to see me now?" Lizzie asked, panicked. Callie smiled.

"Did I ever tell you how Ryan and I hook up?" she asked. Lizzie shook her head and Callie closed her eyes, remembering. "Only a couple of days after Jay went to HillRidge, Ryan and I were talking in his department. We were discussing you two... and talking about love. I had been heartbroken not so long ago, and he knew it. I said I didn't truly believe it could happened to me, saying how everybody seemed to get their fairytale ending, and he listened..."  
···················································································································································  
"So, which was your favorite part about Fairy Tales?" Ryan asked. Callie tilted her head and closed her eyes, thinking.

"Well, I guess it's the 'Happily ever after' kiss. That one kiss that tells you everything is gonna be ok. The magical, perfect one," Callie said. Ryan placed his hand gently on her cheek, brushing her brown locks, and kissed her slow and sweetly.

"Was that one even close?" he whispered. She shook her head, surprised, and he looked down.

"It was even better," she whispered back, pulling him closer for more.  
···················································································································································  
"Omigosh..." Lizzie whispered, marveled, while Callie smiled. "He's so sweet!"

"I know. Jay was also, with that song and all... My point is, if he hadn't taken that first step, we wouldn't be here right now," Callie said. Lizzie nodded and clutched her hand to her chest, eyes closed. "Are you ok? The guys are going to pick... me up" Lizzie arched her eyebrows and opened one eye.

"Well, I'm getting ready to see him, my question is... will he be ready too?" she said. Callie smirked as they walked out slowly.

End of chapter.

_"Something 'bout the way you looked at me  
Made me think for a moment,  
That maybe we were meant to be  
Living our lives seperately  
And it's strange that things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately _

Oh why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving it in but I should know better  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
And it's strange that things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately

You looked my way and said "you frustrate me"  
Like you're thinking of lines and times  
When you and I were you and me  
We took our chance out on the street  
Then I missed my chance  
And chances are it won't be coming back to me

Why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving in, but I should know better  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
And it strange that things change  
But not me wanting you-

So desperately  
So desperately

Oh why can't I ignore it?  
I keep giving it in but I should know better  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
And it's strange that things change  
But not me wanting you so desperately

I keep giving in but I should know better  
I keep giving in but I should know better  
So desperately  
I want you so desperately"


	8. Breathe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Miss Independent' belongs to Kelly Clarkson and 'Breathe' to Michelle Branch.**

Chapter 8. Breathe

"I don't get you anymore! Why don't you ever tell me what's wrong?" Gordo inquired. Bella arched her eyebrows, looking at him. She bit her lip, trying not to say anything she would regret later.

"Okay, Gordo, fine! Do as you want!" she exclaimed, angry, rushing out of their house. She felt sick of him always bringing friends over when she wanted them to be alone, of skipping dinners at her parents' and of being just plain, simple Bella. She wanted out. After driving for about an hour, she grabbed her cellphone, glaring at the rain outside. She went through the list of names and hesitated, then pressed the 'Call' button and placed it on her ear. "...Hey. I don't know why I called, but... can I see you?" she asked, then waited a few moments. "I'll come. Thanks. I'll see you then" She hung up and rested her hands on the wheel, then started the car again.  
···  
Lizzie clutched Callie's arm while she grabbed her luggage.  
"Okay, I'm terrified," Lizzie hissed. Callie smiled and they walked slowly to the gate. A couple of feet away, there were Ryan, holding a bouquet of flowers, and Jay, who seemed confused at Lizzie's sight. Lizzie took a deep breath as they approached to the guys and Callie jumped into Ryan's arms. They kissed longingly while Lizzie and Jay just stared uncomfortably at each other. The loving couple finally pulled apart and Ryan smiled at Lizzie.  
···  
Bella looked around at the once-so-familiar house and sighed, resting her forehead against the wheel. She couldn't believe she was back there, after so many years... A figure appeared and stood outside her window, causing her to jump, before realizing it was him.  
"Gosh, Paolo!" she hissed nervously. He smiled and she realized he looked just the same like when they had first dated.

"I thought you were regretting it," Paolo said. Bella shook her head and got out of her car, as he led her to the front door. They sat on the living-room, both silent, and he gave her a cup of mint tea, her favorite. She thanked him with a small smile and he stared longingly at her. She was still the same girl that drove him crazy. "Now, you gonna tell me why you are here? Bell, I can read you like an open book" She bowed her head and looked away from his caring green eyes.

"Gordo and I... It's not right anymore," she muttered, shaking her head. He followed her movements, quiet. "He's not what I thought he'd be... not now, at least" Paolo reached out shyly and caressed her pink cheek.

"I am sorry, Bella. Fairy Tales... do not always get their happy ending," he whispered gently. She nodded, swallowing back tears, and looked up into his eyes. He had always been wonderful to her, even if she was in love with Gordo. What was it so hard about it now? "At least mine did not" She closed her teary eyes and nodded, then kissed him quickly. He reacted surprised.

"Paolo, I'm sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't fair," she said. "I played with you, your heart and your feelings" He looked down and she caressed his face slowly. Yep, it was still him.

"What about Gordo?" he asked, staring back into her eyes. She bit her lower lip and shook her head.

"Don't think," she said. He brought her face closer to his and they shared another kiss.  
···  
"Baby, Dan's club is waiting for us," Ryan said. Both Callie and Lizzie looked at him. "C'mon, I knew Lizzie was coming, so I booked us up" Callie smiled and pecked him on the lips, while Lizzie stared at her fingernails. She was sitting on the passenger seat, next to Jay, who had remained quiet the whole time. "Hey, J-Man... The next one turn right. You missed the exit" Jay nodded. He had been staring not-so-discretely at Lizzie. She looked pretty cute in her clothes. Lizzie looked up slowly and met his eyes, making him to quickly look away. Jay focused back on the road and turned as Ryan told him, then parked the car on a side. Ryan got out first, helping Callie, and Lizzie and Jay exchanged quick glances before she struggled to open her door. Jay reached over her to force it and managed to unlock it. She looked at him again.

"Thanks," she whispered, rushing out. Callie and Ryan were standing a few feet away, kissing one more time. "O...kay... Enough with the PDA for today, guys. It's seriously starting to get gross" Callie giggled, Ryan's arms still wrapped around her small waist, and opened her department door.

"C'mon, Jay!" Callie said, as Lizzie stepped in after Ryan, who was carrying Callie's bag. Lizzie grabbed hers and everybody went up.  
···  
Paolo gazed over the covers and discovered Bella was awake, her eyes open and staring at the ceiling. He wrapped an arm around her and she turned to him.  
"Bella..." he whispered. She kissed him sweetly on the lips to keep him quiet and he melted down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am. Better than I've been for a while, actually," she whispered back, closing her eyes. "Paolo..."

"What?" he asked, gazing into her blue eyes. She kissed him one more time.

"Thanks," she said, burying herself in his embrace.  
···  
Callie smiled comfortingly at Lizzie as they all went to their places. She grabbed her sticks and waited for her cue from Ryan. Jay focused on his guitar, trying hard not to look at Lizzie. Ryan smiled at Callie and she started, then Lizzie walked in. She was wearing an amazing red top, backless and with a generous cleavage, and tight faded jeans. It was more than enough to catch every men's attention. Her hair was also neatly styled, in delicate ringlets, and falling over her back. She gazed at Jay before grabbing the mic and smiled. He sure was trying not to drool.  
_"Miss guarded heart  
Miss play it smart  
Miss if you want to use that line you better not start, no  
But she miscalculated  
She didn't want to end up jaded  
And this Miss decided not to miss out on true love  
So, by changing her misconceptions  
She went in a new direction  
And found inside she felt a connection  
She fell in love_

What is this feeling taking over  
Thinking no one could open the door  
Surprise it's time to feel what's real  
What happened to Miss independent  
No longer need to be defensive  
Goodbye old you when love is true

When Miss independent walked away  
No time for love that came her way  
She looked in the mirror and thought today  
What happened to Miss no longer afraid  
It took some time for her to see  
How beautiful love could truly be  
No more talk of why can't that be me  
I'm so glad I finally see…"

···  
Bella got back into the house she and Gordo shared the next morning, trying not to make any noises. He had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for her. Biting her lip, she headed to the kitchen to drink some coffee. She felt a sting in her hand and dropped the mug, cursing under her breath. Of course, the noise had been enough to wake him up.  
"Bella?" Gordo said, walking to her. She turned to him. "Where were you all night?"

"Out, okay? Now I wanna get some sleep, if you don't mind," she snapped, bending down to pick up her mug. He followed her with his baby-blue eyes, hurt.

"Fine. As you wish," he muttered, turning around and grabbing his keys. She followed him, regretting her outburst.

"Where are you going?" she asked. He didn't even turn, opening the front door, but stood in the doorframe long enough to reply.

"Out," he said. She closed her eyes as the door slammed and fell down on her knees, tears slowly streaming down her face.

End of chapter.

_"I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain  
You say I've been driving you crazy  
and its keeping you away  
So just give me one good reason  
Tell me why I should stay  
'Cause I dont wanna waste another moment  
in saying things we never meant to say_

And I Take it just a little bit  
I, hold my breath and count to ten  
I, I've been waiting for a chance to let you in

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe

Well it's all so overrated  
In not saying how you feel  
So you end up watching chances fade  
And wondering what's real

And I Give you just a little time  
I, Wonder if you realize  
I've been waiting till I see it in your eyes

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
If I just breathe  
Breathe

So I whisper in the dark,  
Hoping you hear me  
Do you hear me?

If I just breathe  
Let it fill the space between  
I'll know everything is alright  
Breathe,  
Every little piece of me  
You'll see  
Everything is alright  
Everything is alright if i just breathe... breathe

I've been driving for an hour  
Just talking to the rain"


	9. Where Are You Now?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Where Are You Now?' belongs to Michelle Branch.**

Chapter 9. Where Are You Now?

"Liz?" Jay whispered, his head buried in her golden locks. She turned around and faced him. "Don't ever leave me again" She smiled and placed a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I won't, Jay. I couldn't," she whispered back. He welcomed her into his arms and sheburied herself in his warm, protective embrace. That was all they both needed. As if on a cue, her cellphone rang. Jay groaned and reluctantly grabbed it, placing it on her ear. She smiled and kissed his strong chest, before picking up. "Hello? ...Bella. Nope, what's wrong? ...Okay, I see. Well, I-I'm not sure" She glanced quickly at Jay, who had his eyes closed. "We'll talk later. Bye" Jay wrapped his arm around her body and brought her closer to himself.

"Has she got an internal clock or something? She always seems to know when to call," he joked. She managed to crack a smile and he opened one eye. "What's wrong?" Lizzie sighed and rested her head on his chest, trying hard not to look into his face.

"Bella and Gordo had a fight. She said she needs me there," Lizzie muttered. She could feel his arms tensing up. "Baby, please... She's my sister. She knows she can rely on me"

"Then go. I'm not gonna wait you forever, just so you know," he said, annoyed. She sat up on his bed and gave him a look. "Lizzie, I've-I can't lose you yet again. I'm sorry, but it pains me too much. If you're going there... then just don't come back. I don't think I could take it" Lizzie shut back tears and got up, looking around for her clothes. His saddened eyes followed her movements and he watched as she took off his own shirt slowly and carefully folded it, before putting on hers.

"Bye, Jay. I'm gonna miss you," she whispered, her voice cracking. He looked down as she turned around and left slowly.  
···  
That had to be Lizzie's saddest flight ever. Callie cried all the time, making Lizzie feel even worse. Ryan remained silent, his face somber. She knew he was also worried about his best-friend. They had hugged firmly before she stepped into her gate. She had spent over two weeks in New York, and actually enjoyed them the whole time. Jay had taken her in shortly after her show the first night, and they had been going steady since then. It had taken her all of her strength to reject him once again, breaking their hearts, and flying back home to her sister. She hadn't planned on any more flights anytime soon, and bus trips were just too long. Sighing lowly, Lizzie walked down to her sister's house and got in.  
"Bella?" Lizzie slowly said, while stepping into her sister's bedroom. Bella walked out, looking a little paler and messier than usual. Lizzie rushed to hug her. "What's wrong, Bell? What happened?"

"I-I think I'm pregnant," Bella whispered. Lizzie stared at her, surprised.

"I thought you said things weren't going so great with Gordo," Lizzie whispered back. Bella shook her head.

"They aren't... And there's something more," Bella muttered, looking down. "I don't think it's his" Lizzie opened her mouth in shock and plopped down on Bella's bed.

"Y-You cheated on him? With who?" Lizzie asked. Bella faced her slowly.

"Paolo. I think he's the father," she confessed, breaking down into her arms.  
·  
Lizzie and Bella lied undercovers in Bella's, both silent. It helped them to think better before speaking, and made them feel they had each other.  
"So... you're not gonna tell them?" Lizzie slowly asked. Bella bit her lip, shutting back tears, and Lizzie lied on her side to face her. "Bell..."

"Look, I'm not even sure yet, ok?" Bella said. Lizzie nodded, looking down, and Bella sighed. "I don't know. I don't wanna hurt them"

"You'll have to, you know. They both deserve to know," Lizzie whispered. Bella nodded slowly and Lizzie placed her arm around her gently. Bella rested her head on her sister's shoulder and wiped off some tears with the back of her hand.

"How did you manage to come back so quickly? How are things with Jay?" she asked in a soft whisper. Lizzie shook her head. "You didn't talk?"

"Well, we were going on great... he didn't want me to come back. He told me not to leave him," Lizzie said, before closing her eyes. Bella stared at her, surprised. "I'm tired of us always hurting each other. Maybe we weren't meant to be" They heard the front door being opened and someone walking upstairs, then standing on the doorframe.

"Hello?" Gordo's voice said. The girls pushed the covers to a side and he stared at them. "Lizzie? I thought you were in New York..." Lizzie shook her head and tucked her blonde hair behind her ears.

"I'll leave you guys alone now. I promised Callie I'd call," Lizzie lied, hopping out of the bed. She turned around and looked at them slowly. "Bye. I guess we'll talk" Gordo waved at her, then turned to stare at Bella, who evaded his eyes.  
···  
Lizzie got into her department and looked around, while slowly unpacking her bag. She came across Jay's shirt, the one she had been wearing earlier that same day, and brought it closer to herself, tears slowly streaming down her face. She kneeled down on the floor, still hugging the shirt, and let out a loud sigh. How come everytime they were happy she had to mess it all up? Why couldn't he see that she loved him? It broke her heart to know he felt unsure about her. She heard a knock on her door and got up reluctantly, opening it. Gordo stood there, looking down, and she stared at him, surprised.  
"Gordo?" she said, then shook her head and let him in. Her voice had cracked a little. "What are you doing here?" He followed her to her couch and sighed.

"Bella's pregnant?" he said. She nodded slowly and looked at him. He ran his hand through his black curly hair. "I-I sure didn't see this coming... We've been fighting a lot lately" She nodded again.

"I know. She-She told me things aren't going so great..." she whispered. He looked at her, his baby-blue eyes lost somewhere else. Maybe it was the fact that he was feeling confused, or that she was looking specially pretty that evening, but something pushed him to try and kiss her. Her eyes opened wider and she pulled apart soon enough, getting up. "G-Gordo, I'm sorry, but you'd better leave. I couldn't do this to you, Bella, myself or..."

"Jay," he finished. She nodded slowly. "If you love him so much... how come you keep coming back?" She shook her head.

"I don't know. I wish I did," she said. "Gordo, he's the one who helped me move on from you. He showed me how beautiful love could truly be" Lizzie closed her eyes and he gazed at the shirt lying on top of her bag.

"You're right. I should better leave," he admitted. She nodded and opened the door. "Bye... Thanks for listening and sorry for what I tried to do"

"It's ok. No hard feelings!" she tried to joke. He cracked a smile and looked back at the shirt, then grabbed her arm gently.

"Just tell him, Liz. He won't know it otherwise," he whispered. She frowned as he smiled again and left. What did everyone see that she couldn't? With a small cry of frustration, she closed the door and threw herself on the couch.

End of chapter.

_"Maybe I'd be better on my own  
No one ever seems to understand me  
It's easier for me to be alone  
But there's still a piece of me that feels so empty  
I've been all over the world  
I've seen a million different places  
But through the crowds and all the faces  
I'm still out there looking for you._

_Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all  
What is the chance of finding you out there?  
Or do I have to wait forever?_

_I write about the things I'll never know  
And I can't find a moment just to slow down  
It makes me think I'll never have the chance  
To figure out what it's all about  
So tell me what it's all about._

_Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never knowing at all  
What is the chance of finding you out there?  
Or do I have to wait forever?_

_Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all  
And I still don't know  
Where are you now?  
I'm trying to get by with never ever knowing at all  
What is the chance of finding you out there?  
Or do I have to wait  
Or do I have to wait  
Or do I have to wait forever?"_

**AN: Ok, I should've uploaded this on Sunday, but my PC wouldn't open Fan Fiction... I don't know what was wrong.**


	10. Hotel Paper

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song "Miss You More" belongs to BBMak, and "Hotel Paper" to Michelle Branch. Callie, Ryan, Jay and Tammy are ours, though.**

Chapter 10. Hotel Paper

Lizzie woke up late the next morning, a growing headache pounding in her head. She groaned and tried to clear her thoughts, with no success. Last thing she remembered was writing some lines in her notebook, and having Jay's shirt on, after crying over some music on her radio. She looked down at Jay's shirt and let out a small yelp. Apparently, she had also cried during the night, which had caused her to stain it. Sighing, she took the clothe off slowly and caressed it, then placed it on her counter gently. Why did she need him so much? She placed her hair in a messy ponytail and walked to her bedroom, grabbing some comfortable clothes, before heading to the bathroom. 15 minutes later, and wearing a black zip up MaDe hoodie with white sweatpants, her hair in a nice high ponytail and her face makeup clear, she sat back on her couch and inspected the stains. It wasn't that bad, only that she wasn't quite sure of how to clean them off... Her phone rang, startling her, and she reluctantly picked it up.  
"Hello?" Lizzie asked on the phone.

"Hi, honey!" Jo's voice said. Lizzie rolled her eyes. "Listen, we were all going to have a McGuire's family day out... apparently, Bella has some news to tell us"

"Uhm, sure, I'll go," Lizzie said, uninterested. "Where is it?"

"Just come home. We'll all leave from here," Jo said. Lizzie sighed.

"Whatever you say, mom. Bye," Lizzie replied. She hung up and ran her hand through her hair slowly. She knew she'd gain nothing by saying no. She had learned that the hard way, besides, she only had to smile.  
·  
Bella looked around, rather bored. Her mother had picked a nice park for them to spend the day at, and she wasn't feeling so comfortable at the idea. To top of it all, Lizzie was awfully quiet. She wanted to give her sister some time, but she needed her by her side when she broke out the news.  
"Mom?" Lizzie suddenly said. They all turned to her. "I'm not feeling so well. Do you mind if I leave? I-I just don't think I can manage to put myself through this" Jo nodded, concerned, and Lizzie started walking out.

"Don't you need a ride?" Sam asked, equally as worried. Lizzie shook her head.

"Sorry, guys. Maybe I'll be fine by tomorrow," Lizzie muttered, closing her eyes. "Why don't we go out for dinner then? I'll have more time for myself, and I'll get to clear up my head..."

"I'll call you," Bella said. Lizzie nodded and turned around again, walking away from them.  
···  
The next night, after spending most of the earlier day drowning in self-pity, Lizzie finally cleaned up... quite nicely. She applied soft pink gloss in her lips and divided her golden hair in carefully molded ringlets after brushing it to make it shiny. She grabbed her newest dress, a pretty light-pink strapless one with a hot pink ribbon around her waist and a bow at the left front. It was the Lizzie-est dress ever. Cute, simple and delicate, besides extremelly beautiful. Even Gordo was surprised at how pretty she looked. Bella wrapped her arms around her tiny waist gently.  
"Lizzie, are you okay?" Bella whispered. Lizzie nodded and smiled.

"It's ok, Bell. I-I've just gotta... do this," Lizzie whispered back. She sounded a little hurt. "I can't keep going back for more. It kills me. He never knew how much he meant to me" Bella pursed her lips. Of all the things she had seen in her sister, resigning was the worst of them. She couldn't see her like this. Lizzie put on her sad smile again and walked over to Tammy, who placed an arm around her also.  
···  
Bella grabbed her phone slowly, and placed it on her ear. After a long wait, she heard someone picking it up.  
"Hello?" a groggy voice said. She took a deep breath and clutched her fists to her chest. "Hel-lo?"

"Jay? This is Bella, Lizzie's sister," she said. Silence on the other line. "Don't hang up on me, please. We need to talk"

"I wasn't gonna, actually," he replied. "You surprised me. Is something wrong?" She sighed. His tone was still a little cold.

"Lizzie didn't want to leave you," she blurted out. "I made her come because I screwed up really badly... I needed her to help me clean this whole mess up"

"So? How is this supposed to affect me?" he harshly inquired. "Look, Lizzie and I both fucked up. I can't keep sticking around, nor I'll ask her to"

"I-I know that, ok? She's told me some stuff... She has your shirt?" Bella said. "She said you probably sent it because it has her smell. That's rude"

"Look, I keep a pillow with Lizzie's scent. I don't need a shirt to remember me of her... besides, I didn't send it on purpose. Someone must've misplaced it," Jay said, his voice now softened a little. "Your sister, she's driven me completely crazy, and she doesn't seem to know it. I do love her, but she's played with me, torn my heart and-I still can't manage to get her out" Bella smiled a little. Lizzie did have that effect on people... even Gordo had remained silently crushing on her. "I can't not love her, Bella. She completes me"

"Good, 'cause I'm not telling you to stop loving her... In fact, she's awfully missing you too," Bella pointed. "I know you don't wanna come back, but... One of our oldest best friends is getting married this weekend, and she wants Lizzie to sing. Now, Lizzie refused because she said she wouldn't have her band, but..."  
···  
"Randa, give it up," Lizzie said that same evening, while drinking some coffee with her old best-friend. Miranda gave her an exasperated look. "Besides, I wouldn't have the time. C'mon, I have to go to the bridesmaid's fittings, practice with my band and find a song for you? Nuh-uh" Miranda took a sip of her drink and Lizzie's cellphone rang. "Hey, Cal! What's up? ...No, you cannot be serious! Callie, you're seriously starting to disturb me" Miranda smirked. She knew what was happening. Being unable to confess to Lizzie or even Tammy, Bella had turned to her. Lizzie hung up, looking a little pale, and Miranda smiled at her. "You guys are evil. I don't even have a date to your wedding yet"

"Don't worry, I can hook you up..." Miranda said, grinning widely. Lizzie sighed and hid her face in her arms, while her friend laughed.  
·  
Lizzie got back into her house and threw her purse to her couch, rushing to turn the stereo on. Soon enough, she found the same song from a couple of days before.  
_"There are so many reasons that I find to run to you  
Cos there's so little loving in my life, now I am wawy  
And thinking about it I want things back how they used to be  
There is no way round it, nothing good comes easily  
So much between us and we both know that it's wrong  
So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong _

So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need  
And I miss you more each day

So many feelings emotions running away with me  
Cos it's you that I believe in and I love this one so deep  
So much between us and we both know that it's wrong  
Now I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
Back where I belong

So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need  
And I miss you more each day

So I keep on waiting till I am back where I belong  
Back where I belong

So here I am all by myself thinking of you nobody else  
There is a feeling inside and as hard as I try it just won't go away  
Are you finding it hard it all on your own  
Having to face each night alone  
Knowing that you are the one with the love that I need  
And I miss you more each day"  
Closing her eyes, Lizzie grabbed one of her pillows and threw it across the room. Sure, songs always spoke her truth. She just didn't want to hear about it anymore.

End of chapter.

_"I write mostly on Hotel Paper  
Knowing that my thoughts will never leave this room  
I'd be out of line telling you, "leave her"  
So I lie lonely surrounded by you  
by you _

Lately I can't be happy for no one  
They think I need some time to myself  
I try to smile but I can't remember  
And I know tomorrow there'll be nothing else

And I wanted to be giving you everything that she's not giving  
And I wanted to see  
'Cause I didn't believe what i'd been hearing

You turned out to be more than I bargained for  
And I can tell that you need to get away  
Forgive me if I admit that I'd love to love you  
We both realized it way too late

And I wanted to be  
Giving you everything that she's not giving  
And I wanted to see  
'Cause I didn't believe what I'd been hearing

Maybe this wind blowing in just came from the ocean  
I write mostly on Hotel Paper"


	11. Why Can't I?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. I own all the new characters. The song 'Why Can't I?' belongs to Liz Phair.**

Chapter 11. Why Can't I?

Lizzie sighed happily, looking out by Jay's window. The streets were all covered with snow, and she truly liked the sight of it. Shivering a little, she turned back to Jay, Callie and Ryan, smiling.  
"Omigosh, guys... I thought I'd be sad because I'd be away from home, but this... this feels like it," she whispered. Callie smiled brightly as Lizzie wrapped her arms around herself.

"Jay, we're all freezing," Callie pointed, as Lizzie sat by Ryan and he tried to warm her up gently. "And Lizzie isn't used to this kind of weather!" Jay's head poked out from the kitchen.

"Ry, would you mind lighting the fire?" he asked. Ryan let go off Lizzie and lit the fireplace, while the girls gathered around it. Jay finally joined them and passed along some cups. "Okay, should we exchange gifts? It's almost time" Lizzie nodded enthusiastically and grabbed two wrapped up gifts.

"I'll go first! Okay, Ry... I knew you've been wanting this for a while, so..." she started. He opened a gift, tearing the paper, and smiled at her. It was an original Rolling Stones vynil. He hugged her friendly.

"Thanks a lot, Liz. It's great," he said, while Jay leaned down to look at it. Lizzie smiled and nodded again, giving Callie the other present. She opened it slowly and squealed. Inside was the pretty green Prada scarf she had wished for a long time. The girls hugged tightly and Jay turned to her.

"You didn't get me a present?" he asked. She shook her head and grabbed his hand, leading him to his room. He stared into her eyes longingly, then pulled out something from his jacket. "I'll give you yours first... Open it" She gasped at the sight of a Tiffany's box and opened it shakily, staring at a silver heart necklace, with two parts to divide.

"Jay... Omigosh..." she whispered, amazed, staring at it. She couldn't hold it any longer and brushed her lips against his, throwing her arms around his neck. He enjoyed her soft touch for a couple of seconds, until she came back to her senses and pulled apart, blushing. "Oh... sorry... Here's your present" She opened his closet and gave him a nicely wrapped guitar. He stared at it wide-eyed, then smiled at her, opening it.

"Lizzie, this is amazing..." he whispered back. She smiled shyly, looking down, and he tested it slowly. "It-It is amazing" She giggled a little.

"You already said that," she pointed. He nodded as she stared at her necklace, then turned around and held up her hair, while he nervously clasped it around her neck, caressing her soft skin. "It's beautiful. I love it" He led her back to the other room, where Callie and Ryan were waiting.

"Awesome!" Callie exclaimed, looking at Jay's white guitar. Lizzie watched him as he played it slowly.

"You're really good at it," she complimented him. He smiled at her, while Callie and Ryan exchanged glances. Jay grabbed Lizzie's hands gently and placed them over the chords, guiding her.

"C'mon, try it," he said. She giggled and tried to focus, while his green eyes fixed on her.  
···  
Lizzie stared at her half-heart, groaning. It only brought her memories of the times she and Jay had spent together, not so long ago. Tammy walked in slowly and stared at her.  
"I miss him, Tam-Tam..." Lizzie whispered. Tammy sat on her side and they hugged tightly. "Why can't I forget him? He's still inside of my freakin' heart..."

"Don't say that, Liz..." Tammy whispered back. "You truly loved him" Lizzie let some tears stream freely down her face, before her sister gently wiped them off. Tammy squeezed her hand comfortingly.

"Why are you so dressed up?" Lizzie asked, changing the subject abruptly. Tammy let out a tiny smile. She was wearing a cute pale-pink tube top with a dark blue jean mini-skirt, plus her hair neatly combed in two low ponytails on both sides of her face and ending with a nice curl.

"I've got a date. With Adam," she said. Lizzie smiled. "He wouldn't come up to me, so I asked him. I guess the McGuire's are the strong ones, right? He said he never approached because he was afraid of Matt" Lizzie giggled and looked down.

"Yep, I guess we are. Why are you up here? I only came to... try and get Jay off my mind for a while, though it's obviously not working," Lizzie said. Tammy shrugged and placed her arm around her sister's waist, as they headed down. Lizzie was just in a pair of comfy dark-blue sweatpants, with a red and white shirt and her hair in a messy ponytail. Soon enough, the doorbell rang and Matt rushed to get it. The girls exchanged glances as a confused looking teen stood on the front porch. Lizzie pulled Matt back, allowing Tammy to face Adam.

"Hi," Tammy said, smiling shyly. He managed to smile back. "I'll go get my... keys" He nodded and she walked back in, with Lizzie, then grabbed her jacket and keys.

"Don't. Leave your jacket home," Lizzie whispered, throwing it to the couch. Tammy gave her a confused look as Lizzie pushed her out of the door. "Have fun!"

"Be back by ten," Matt warned, staring at the nervous voice. Lizzie smacked him on his head as they walked out.

"Y-You look pretty," Adam commented. Tammy blushed a little and looked down, a smile on her face.

"Thanks," she said. "You look good too..."  
···  
"Jay! You haven't cleaned up this place in weeks!" Callie exclaimed, walking through Jay's messy department. He was lying down on his couch, a bottle of beer in his hands.

"What a wasted man I've become..." he muttered, watching as his two best friends slowly approached to him. "And broken. Cals, I miss her..." Callie nodded and sat on his side to hug him.

"I know, J... I know," Callie whispered, caressing his hand. He rested his head on her shoulder, as Ryan sat on their side and grabbed the bottle from Jay's hands. Callie started fixing the room a little, until her eyes stopped in the silver half-heart lying on the counter. She pursed her lips and said nothing, while continuing to clean his table.  
···  
"Hey, Liz. Whatcha doin'?" Bella asked later that night, as Lizzie sat on her (old) bed wearing her pink pyjama bottoms and a simple white top. Lizzie shrugged and closed her notebook, looking out by the window. Bella and Gordo were having dinner, as usual, at her parents'.

"Nothing really. Just writin' stuff... Tammy had her first date, and not a group date," Lizzie commented, hating to have the attention on herself. Bella smiled and sat on her side. "How are they acting towards you now?" Bella made a face.

"Like if I was about to break. Gordo really surprises me," Bella muttered. Matt walked in, knocking the door.

"Hi, Mattie," Lizzie said, in a baby voice. He smirked at her. "Don't worry about Tammy, she'll be fine. She's been taught by the best" Bella laughed, while Matt managed to smirk again. "Ooh, here they come!" They all peeked out by the window. Tammy and Adam were walking really close, smiling at each other, and she had his jacket wrapped around her shoulders. Bella gave her a look.

"You did your jacket trick?" Bella asked. Lizzie giggled and nodded. That 'no jacket' trick had served her lots of times. Tammy played with her golden locks and they stood in front of her door, staring into each other's eyes. She was wearing a pink cowboy hat that looked great with her whole outfit. "Awww... cute hair"  
·  
"Well... I had a great time. I would've asked you out sooner, but... your brother seems a bit overprotective," Adam nervously said. Tammy giggled.

"I had a great time too. Thanks for letting me borrow your jacket... and for the hat," Tammy said, her blue eyes sparkling. She walked a little closer to him and brought his lips closer to hers for a couple of seconds. They pulled apart slowly and exchanged another shy smiles. "I-I should go in now. Bye, Adam" He nodded and she started to walk away, but he grabbed her by her arm and made her turn around, having their lips to meet again.

"Bye, Tammy," he whispered, watching her as she walked to the front door slowly and waved at him. He just stood there, a grin on his face, until she closed the door.

End of chapter.

_"Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin' down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

Holding hands with you when we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too

What if this is just the beginning  
We're already wet, and we're gonna go swimming

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can't get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too

It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful

Here we go, we're at the beginning  
We haven't fucked yet, but my heads spinning

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you

High enough for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
High enough for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
out of this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you

Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you"

**AN: Okay, this is really a bonus chapter. LGFever is writing her own one-shot Christmas story, so she allowed me to upload this chapter. The first part is kind of like a flashback to a Christmas Lizzie spent in New York... and her relationship with Ryan grew closer. I know I never wrote it, but the necklace Jay gave her was divided in between them.  
Besides, I decided I hadn't written Tammy in a while and I liked her character, just like Matt's.  
The song... I think it was mainly because both Lizzie and Jay long for each other. I'm not sure.**

Merry Christmas!  
LyG4ever.

PS: I'm writing my own Christmas story (7 chapters), though it will come out off-season... better late than never, right?


	12. Til I Get Over You I'm Feeling You

**Disclaimer: I don't belong Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song 'Fairy Tale' belongs to Toni Braxton, and 'I'm Feeling You' and 'Til I Get Over You' to Michelle Branch.**

Chapter 12. 'Til I Get Over You

"Lizzie! Are you ready yet?" Bella hissed, while she and her sister retouched their outfits at Miranda's chosen chapel. Lizzie had locked herself inside a bathroom, practically refusing to come out.

"Almost!" Lizzie lied, while staring at herself in the mirror. She did not want to be there right now. She would've given everything if she could get past that day without any problems. Miranda was marrying to her College sweetheart, who was none other than Larry Tudgeman, and Ethan Craft was Lizzie's date. Kate had been hooked up as dates with Danny Kessler by Miranda also. Lizzie finally walked out, taking a deep breath. She was wearing a tiny baby-pink strapless dress tied in the back. Bella's was the same, but in a baby-blue color. Miranda's little sister (Stevie, 14) and Tammy were the other bridesmaids. Stevie's dress was red, while Tammy's was a hot pink color. They all had their hair curled and down, with flowers of the same colors as their dresses. Lizzie grabbed her bouquet, sighing lowly, and Tammy started walking first. As Miranda's best friend, Lizzie had to be the last one walking. She was doing it with one of Larry's best-friends, called Dylan, while Bella was doing it with Gordo. After everybody was in their places, it was Miranda's time to come in. Lizzie smiled at the nervous Larry and turned to look as her Mexican friend walked down the aisle. Larry's eyes were transfixed in Miranda's beauty as she walked to them by her father's arm, smiling at him. Eduardo kissed his daughter's cheek and handed her to Larry, who somehow managed to smile back.  
·  
Lizzie sat at her table, looking around. Miranda and Larry were dancing as newlyweds, smiling all the time, while Bella seemed to have long disappeared. She knew why it was, though. Miranda had invited Paolo to her wedding. Ethan appeared on her side, holding two glasses and smiling at her.  
"Hey, Blondie. C'mon, let's rock the dance floor," he said, handing her one of the glasses. She smiled a little, recognizing that nickname, and drank a sip, then took his hand. Ethan had actually learned how to dance, which caused her to laugh. Yet, she was aware that Callie, Ryan and Jay were going to show up anytime soon. She let all those thoughts flow away as soon as the music became slower and Ethan gently placed his hands on her tiny waist.

"Easy with your hands, Craft," she joked. He smiled. They were just too good friends to even think about doing anything. "You know, you look pretty good" He smiled again and caressed her long golden hair.

"And you look amazing, McGuire," he replied. She smiled back and rested her head on his strong chest, closing her eyes. Ethan placed his head on top of her hers and they danced slowly, just enjoying the feeling of having someone's arms around themselves. She broke apart a little and smiled again at him.

"By the way, Kate doesn't really like Danny. Miranda just set them up," Lizzie commented. Ethan's eyes seemed to lit up. "C'mon, go ask her to dance. I'll go rest a little... my band should be coming soon" He thanked her with a smile and walked out to find Kate, while Lizzie stood there. She caught a glimpse of a green dress and smiled at Callie, who rushed over to her. Both Ryan and Jay were dressed nicely, and carrying Callie's drums.

"Hi! You look amazing!" Callie squeaked, hugging her. Lizzie smiled sadly.

"Coolie. Now, can you set it up quickly? I just wanna get this part done," Lizzie said. Callie nodded slowly and walked back to the guys, while Lizzie just stared longingly at Jay. He seemed to be having fun with a blonde headed girl. She frowned and looked down, biting her lip. She just wished Bella was there now. Without her even realizing it, Ryan had walked up to her.

"Hey, Liz," he said, before hugging her. She smiled sadly at him and tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "C'mon, we're all set" She nodded and he led her up to the stage. Jay's blonde admirer blew him a kiss and he smiled at her, while Lizzie set in front of the mic.

"Hi! I wanna dedicate this song to two of my best friends... whom we're all joining today to celebrate their marriage. Congrats and good luck, guys. I know you can make it," Lizzie said. Miranda smiled at her and Callie started playing slowly. _"Sometimes, I imagine the world without you  
But most times, I'm just so happy that I ever found you  
It's a complicated web, that you weave inside my head  
So much pleasure with such pain  
How we always, always stay the same _

_I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you_

_You go, and then I can finally breathe in  
'Cause baby I know, in the end you're never leavin'  
Well we're rarely ever sane, I drive you crazy and you do the same  
But your fire fills my soul  
And it warms me up like no one knows_

_'Cause I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you_

_(guitar solo)_

_I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days_

_I'm feelin' the way you cross my mind  
And you save me in the nick of time  
I'm ridin' the highs, I'm diggin' the lows  
'Cause at least I feel alive  
I've never faced so many emotional days  
But my life is good  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you  
I'm feelin' you_

_Oh I'm feelin' the way that you cross my mind  
And the way that you save me in the nick of time  
Oh I'm feelin' the way when you walk on by  
I feel light, I feel love, I feel butterflies"_ Everybody clapped and Miranda went to hug Lizzie, all teary. Lizzie smiled and closed her eyes. "I hope you're really happy, Randa"

"I know I will. Now, please, sing another!" Miranda said. Lizzie arched an eyebrow and turned to Callie, who shrugged. Miranda went down, and into Larry's arms, and the band started playing again. Lizzie looked down, clutching the mic.

_"And if I was wrong, I know I don't deserve this  
Don't stay too long,  
I need to hear those words you use to tell me  
From way back when we were just friends  
Before this love affair began _

_Tell me how I love you wins  
Or how a broken heart can mend  
Just tell me this is not the end  
Please tell me now  
How the fairy tale begins  
Or how it was supposed to end  
Please tell me that part again-,"_ Lizzie stopped suddenly when they heard some yelling from a side of the chapel. Bella and Gordo were having a heated argument, which ended up when she snapped something at him, then rushed out. Lizzie followed her with her eyes, then glanced at Gordo, who exited by another door. She bit her lip and rushed after him. He was sitting outside, across the street, on a bench. She approached to him slowly as he looked down.

"The baby's not mine," he muttered. Lizzie looked down as well and sat on his side, placing an arm around him.  
···  
Bella sat down on the cold floor, covering her face with her hands. The violence of her cries shook her whole body. She still couldn't believe she had snapped it to him... and like that. She knew she had broken his heart. She heard some footsteps and sighed, running her hand through her hair.  
"Leave me alone," she muttered. Paolo shook his head and sat next to her.

"So... you are pregnant?" he asked. "With my child?" She nodded slowly and gazed at his face. He didn't seem upset.

"Are you mad?" she whispered. He shook his head again, and grabbed her hand gently. She turned to him, tears streaming down her face. "I screwed it all up..." She buried herself in his gentle embrace, still crying, as he caressed her hair, kissing the top of her head. Once she had recomposed a little, they pulled apart and he gave her a good look. "What?" He blushed a little and shook his head.

"N-Nothing. You look really pretty," he said. She smiled through tears, shaking her head.

"Lizzie is always the pretty one," she sadly remarked. He kissed her hand gently.

"Not to me," he whispered. She faced him and he kissed her slowly, placing his hand on the back of her head. She placed hers on his face and kissed him longingly. When they finally broke it, he looked down at her again. "Can I?" She nodded and he placed his hand on her belly slowly. "Is it in there?" She giggled.

"Yes, it is. He's just too tiny right now," she said, still giggling. He bit his lip and nodded. She looked away from his face and sighed again, causing him to stare at her. "I so don't want to be here"

"Let's go, then," he said, pulling her up gently. She followed him into his car, carefully picking up the bottom of her dress, and sat on his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and watched as he drove out.  
···  
Lizzie stood around after the wedding ended, grabbing her sister's stuff. Callie approached to her slowly.  
"Hey," Callie said. Lizzie looked at her. "How's Gordo?" Lizzie shrugged.

"Pretty torn apart. Sorry I didn't stick around to help you with the band stuff," Lizzie said. Callie shook her head.

"It's ok. He needed someone by his side," Callie whispered. Lizzie nodded and sighed, sitting down on one of the many plastic chairs. Callie sat by her side.

"What are they gonna do now? Cal, I-I can stand Gordo feeling like this. He's always been my best friend, even if we were a little apart lately," Lizzie muttered, tears filling her eyes. "That's something Jay couldn't understand. I love Gordo in a brotherly way. I don't want to see him hurt! It kills me to know he's totally depressed because he truly loved my sister!" Callie hugged her tightly and Lizzie finally let some tears stream down her face. She felt it was just overwhelming, everything around her falling apart... things she had always seen as estable. "A-And Jay was with some girl" Callie couldn't help but to smile. Jay had been with a girl... one whom Lizzie hadn't recognized.

"Hun... you didn't even look at the girl, right?" Callie asked. Lizzie shook her head, wiping off some tears. "Oh, baby... you're crying over nothing this time. That blonde girl? He felt nothing for her, besides she's way too young" Lizzie arched an eyebrow.

"You mean... Tam-Tam?" Lizzie asked. Callie nodded, causing Lizzie's heart to skip a beat.

"Yep. She wanted to make sure he was here to not let you go again," Callie whispered. Lizzie let out a tiny smile. "...but I think he's a little taken aback now. Your song really hit him"

"Thanks, Cal. I think I should better talk to him?" she said. Callie shook her head and Lizzie stared at her.

"You have to wait 'til he comes back to you. Don't you have any self-respect left, dear?" Callie inquired. Lizzie laughed and got up slowly. "Okay, I'm gonna go find Ryan now. And... don't worry about Bella. I think she and Gordo weren't going to end up happily-ever-after... Maybe she had her reasons to do it"

"Okay. I'll see you soon?" Lizzie asked, hopefully. Callie smirked and nodded. "By the way... Ryan on a tux? Way hot"

"Hands off, McGuire!" Callie warned her, just as Ryan, completely clueless, appeared next to them and wrapped his arms around Callie.

"What were you girls gushing about?" Ryan asked, while Lizzie grinned evilly.

"Why, you, of course," Lizzie said, grabbing Bella's purse. Ryan looked at Callie, who just laughed and patted his arm.

"This is disturbing me," Ryan commented, while they walked out. After grabbing everything, Lizzie still hung a little while at the place. She didn't want to leave. Besides, Ethan and Kate had left together a long while ago, looking at each other in a way that made her think theirs was going to be the next wedding she'd attend to... She mentally laughed and turned around to finally leave, walking to the door. There, on the doorframe, stood a concerned looking Jay.

End of chapter.

_"Everytime I feel alone  
I can blame it on you  
And I do, oh _

_You got me like a loaded gun  
Golden sun and sky so blue  
We both know that we want it  
But we both know you left me no choice_

_(Chaque fois que tu t'en vas)  
You just bring me down  
(Je prétends que tout va bien)  
So I'm counting the tears 'til I get over you_

_Sometimes I watch the world go by  
I wonder what it's like  
To wake up every single day  
Smile on your face  
You never tried  
We both know we can't change it  
But we both know we'll just have to face it_

_(Chaque fois que tu t'en vas)  
You just bring me down  
(Je prétends que tout va bien)  
So I'm counting the tears 'til I get over you_

_If only I could give you up  
But would I want to let you off of this soapbox baby?  
We both know that we want it  
But we both know you left me no choice_

_(Chaque fois que tu t'en vas)  
You just bring me down  
(Je prétends que tout va bien)  
So I'm counting the tears 'til I get over you_

_We both know that I'm not over you  
I'm not over you"_

**AN: Okay, this was originally Chapter 11, by me, but I added the XMas special, so this is now Chapter 12. The next, and final, chapter will be up by next week. Sorry we haven't been replying to the reviews... My been pc's going crazy lately and I've had some issues...  
Love ya!  
LyG4ever. **

PS: Let's say Jay played his guitar like Santana... Lol.

AN2: The first song (I'm Feeling You) was half for the newlyweds, half about Lizzie and Jay. The 2nd one (Fairy Tale) was entirely from Lizzie to Jay... You've gotta love that pair.

PS2: Oh, I forgot... CLIFF-HANGER! Yay! I hadn't done that in a while!

Happy New Year!  
LyG4ever.


	13. It's You

**Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything related to it. The song "It's You" belongs to Michelle Branch. We own all the new characters. **

Chapter 13. It's You

Lizzie played with the diamond heart necklace she was wearing for a couple of seconds. It was a puffed 18-karat white gold heart covered with diamonds. She gazed to Callie and Ryan, who were snuggling on a side, and smirked, shaking her head. The presenter finally announced them and she threw her friends a piece of paper.  
"C'mon, guys! It's us," Lizzie said. Ryan reluctantly let his girl go and they all went to the front of the stage, the audience cheering widely. "Hi, New York!" Callie started playing slowly and Lizzie waited until it was her time. _"If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one thing  
I would tell it to the stars and the sun  
I would write it for the world to see  
And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you"_ She caught Jay's stare by the corner of her eye and smiled at him, still playing with the necklace. It had been his gift to celebrate their 1st year anniversary... and the launch of her 1st Cd. He smiled back, still not comprehending how he had gotten her. She was wearing a backless black shirt, with tight blue jeans and her golden curls up in a high ponytail. No matter how succesfull she was, she didn't like showing it off, buying expensive stuff. The only jewelry she wore was the heart he had given her. She looked around at the crowd, as they followed her singing. _"If tomorrow never comes  
I would want just one wish  
To kiss your quiet mouth  
Trace the steps with my fingertips  
And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you"_ She pointed at him and he turned to her, playing his guitar, and walked closer. They stood face to face and shared a sweet, short kiss, before turning back to their music. _"Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you..."_  
···  
"Lizzie? C'mon, we have to meet your sister!" Jay said, while grabbing his jacket at their department. Lizzie was locked inside the bathroom. "Baby? Are you okay?" She opened the door, looking a little flushed, and he stared at her. "What's wrong?"

"Uhm... nothing," she said, then looked up at him. She stuck out her hand and showed him something, which made his face lit up.

"Are you serious?" he asked, while she nodded and smiled, still holding the pregnancy test. He rushed to her and lifted her up, showering her face with kisses. "How many did you take?" She buried her face on his chest for a couple of seconds, inhaling his smell.

"Three of them. They were all positive," she said. He kissed her again. "I'm guessing you're not mad"

"How could I be? Baby, this is awesome!" he exclaimed. "I'm gonna-I'm gonna be a daddy" She smiled and nodded again, while he lifted her one more time.

"What are you doing?" she asked, as he led them into their room.

"Well, I kind of want to celebrate it in our own special way," he whispered, before placing her down on her bed. He kissed her flat stomach a couple of times, while she watched him, and ran his hands through her blonde curls.  
·  
Arriving about 15 minutes late, Lizzie and Jay were both showing flushed faces and huge grins. She was wearing a nice short orange dress with thin spaghetti straps and her hair neatly up, and she was holding his arm gently. He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, which made her eyes glow. They soon spotted their table and headed over, immediately apologizing. Bella had on her lap one of her sons, while Paolo had the identical twin on his.  
"Hi! Sorry we're late!" Lizzie said, kissing her sister's cheek. Callie, who was playing with the baby Paolo was carrying, arched an eyebrow. The Lizzie McGuire she knew was never late. Something in her statement caused Jay to choke and Lizzie to giggle.

"Uhm, ok... I'm just trying to help Paolo by distracting Joel," Callie said. "What took you so long?"

"Yeah, what were you doing, mate?" Ryan asked, after noticing Jay's dreamy expression. Jay opened his mouth to reply and Lizzie hit him on his chest, causing him to shut up.

"Nothing important," Lizzie replied, trying to remain serious. Jay took her jacket as she sat down next to Bella and smiled at the baby. "Hi, Benj!" Paolo looked at Bella.

"I thought it was Benji," he said, confused. Bella smiled. Her sister was allowed to call them anyway she liked to.

"So, come on, sit down," Bella said, motioning Jay the seat next to Lizzie and Ryan. Lizzie gazed over at Joel.

"Uhm... can I have my favorite nephew?" Lizzie asked, holding out her arms. Paolo smiled and gave him to her, while the little Joel clung to Lizzie's chest. "Well, hello there..." Jay smiled at Lizzie's maternal instinct and intertwined their fingers slowly. Callie cleared her throat.

"Okay, we were going to have a toast now," Callie interrupted. "Jay, would you mind pouring some wine in your glasses?" Lizzie looked at him and he nodded, placing only a little wine in hers and mixing it with some juice.

"It's ok, baby," he whispered. She looked at the glass doubtfully and Callie and Bella exchanged glances. Lizzie shook her head, frowning slightly, and grabbed a glass of juice for herself, leaving Jay to use hers.

"Is there anything wrong?" Bella asked. Lizzie shook her head.

"I was having a little headache, so I-I thought it'd be better for me not to drink anything... besides, he might take advantage from me. How do you think we first hooked up?" The girls laughed, while Ryan patted Jay's back sympathetically. Jay turned to Lizzie, amused, and placed his hand on the back of her head, bringing her face closer for a long, deep kiss. "O...Kay... that may have helped a little too"

"Oh, I remember!" Callie said. "It was after your first hungover, right? Jay had been hitting on you since you first met, and when we had all had a little too many drinks, he even kissed you!" Lizzie looked at Jay, surprised.

"So you did take advantage of me? I think you'll have to repay that," she whispered, pouring more wine in his cup. Everybody laughed and finally made a toast. "Okay, okay... for my two gorgeous nephews. Let's just hope they don't fight as much as we did... and they don't get my brother-in-law's looks. We, the McGuire's, are the pretty ones!"

"Hey!" Paolo protested, while Bella kissed him on the lips and clicked their glasses together. Jay placed his mouth in Lizzie's ear.

"I hope ours gets your looks too, pretty girl," he whispered, sending sparks through all her body. She giggled as he kissed her sweetly.

"By the way, Liz, Gordo said he'd come by next week. He's sorry he couldn't make it, but Natasha was freaking out about going into labor without him by her side," Bella said, rolling her eyes. Lizzie nodded. "So, where's your next tour going to be?"

"Actually..." Lizzie started, placing down her glass. "I wanna do a quick one. I don't wanna get too tired or wornout..." Jay nodded.

"I second that," he said, causing her to giggle again.

"Okay, what is it that you know and we don't?" Ryan inquired. Lizzie looked down at their intertwined fingers and buried her face in Jay's shoulder.

"We think... that Lizzie might be pregnant," Jay finally said. Callie and Bella squealed together, while Lizzie looked at them, her face all flushed. Ryan smiled and walked over to hug them. He was like Lizzie's older brother and she acted like a little baby around him.

"Awww... Guys, that's fantastic," Ryan said. Lizzie smiled, tears welling up in her eyes, and let him hug her tightly. "Why didn't you want to tell us?"

"Well, I'm not 100 sure yet," Lizzie pouted, looking down. "I've only taken a couple of tests. I still need to see a doctor" Ryan turned to Jay.

"Man... I thought my baby-sis was still a virgin," he mocked him. Jay blushed as well. "Nah, I was just kidding. I knew you were sharing your room while at the tour" Callie looked at Lizzie.

"So, have you got any ideas about how long?" Callie asked excitedly. Lizzie shook her head, her hazel eyes fixed on Jay.

"Perhaps it was after the show at L.A... I was really happy and he... took advantage of me? No, it was the other way around," she remembered, giggling. Jay smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"It was worth it," he stated. Bella managed to get her son back before they kissed longer and turned to Callie.

"So, when's your turn?" Bella asked. Ryan tensed up and everybody laughed. Callie patted his arm gently.

"Don't worry, I'm not planning on it... I still think I'm too young," Callie said. Bella nodded slowly. After about an hour, Lizzie turned to Jay.

"Baby... I'm a little tired. Do you think we could go back? I don't wanna be _too_ tired," she whispered. His eyes lit up and he got up immediately.

"Yeah. So. Well, guys we're gonna go now... my lady's a bit tired," Jay said, causing Lizzie to laugh. Yep, she did want to spend some time with him... by their own. Ryan understood Jay's face.

"Okay, but don't get her knocked up again," he pointed. Jay shot him a look and helped Lizzie up.

"Bye, guys," Lizzie whispered, kissing Joel and Benji's foreheads gently. She waved at the rest and they walked out.  
···  
Lizzie woke up groaning at the sound of her phone ringing. She picked it up slowly and placed it on her ear.  
"...llo?" she muffled, sleepy.

"It's about noon, sleepy-head," Gordo's voice said. She looked at her watch. "Anyway, Bella slipped something while we were talking. Is it true?"

"That I'm pregnant with the most amazing man in history? Yeah," Lizzie said, as Jay walked to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips. Gordo laughed.

"Oh, I see. Future father in the room," he said. She giggled and laid her head back in the pillow. "Wow, Lizzie... that's amazing"

"Thank you," Lizzie whispered. She still felt it was overwhelming. "I-I don't know how I'm gonna handle this. I've got a career"

"Which you can put on hold. C'mon, McGuire. You've been wanting a baby ever since you could speak," Gordo whispered back. Lizzie let out a half-smile.

"I like it when you call me McGuire," she pointed. He smiled. "Okay, thanks for the pep talk. I'll see you soon?"

"Maybe. Later, McGuire," he replied, as they hung up. Lizzie looked up at Jay, who was staring at her.

"What?" she asked, as he gently kissed her. He shook his head.

"Nothing. You just look even more beautiful," he said. She blushed and he grabbed her by the hands. "C'mon, I want you to take a look at this" He led her to the living-room, in front of the tv.

"What is it?" she said, looking at him. He shrugged.

"Apparently, the guys recorded it. They said we'd like to have it," he said. She turned to the screen, leaning back on him, as he played the video.

_"And it's you  
The light changes when you're in the room  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you"_ Lizzie looked back at Jay, a smile on her face. It was the video of their last show.

"We really do have a powerful liplock, don't we?" Jay said. She giggled and hit him on the chest. "Just think about it, one day you'll show this to our kids"

"Our kids?" she asked, gazing into his eyes. He arched his eyebrows. "I was just kidding. Of course I will, otherwise they would never believe how handsome you were" He kissed her lips slowly. "Seriously? I like the sound of that"

"Me too, baby," he whispered. "Me too" She buried herself in his embrace and they cuddled in the couch, while the video showed Lizzie finishing the song, their eyes locked with each others.

_"Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you  
Oh it's you..."_  
_  
_The End.

**AN: Yay! I had been missing this! It feels great to end (yet) another story with all of you supporting us on each chapter... sorry for the long delays and all!  
Lots of love,  
LGFever.**

AN2: Sorry it wasn't the brightest... But it's finished at least!


End file.
